Is It Friendship or Is This Feeling Love
by Inucrazed104
Summary: This is my first fanfic so don't expect to be impressed: The well closed to Kagome's time. She is stuck in the feudal era, but some unexpected things happen. Also Inuyasha is face with a truth. InuKag, MirSongo...please read and review!:)
1. Getting Past The Fight

Hey everyone!!! this is my first fanfic so dont expect to be impressed...um I tried...any way hope ya'll enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: NO...I do not own Inuyasha....but don't bug me right now being chased by rabid pigs...  
  
Part 1: Getting past the fight  
  
It was an average afternoon and Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting as usual.  
  
Miroku: Now calm down Inuyasha, you're the one that offended Kagome and made her go off remember?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! I didn't say anything to offend that woman!!!!  
  
Kagome: OH NO!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Kagome, (quiver) why don't you take it easy....  
  
Inuyasha: AND STOP SITTING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Come on, Sango...Shippo.., they are not mature enough to work this out in a civilized way....  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER..after they cooled off their hot heads  
  
(Gosh...I don't even remember what we are fighting about...)  
  
(Stupid Kagome I don't remember what I even said, but it wasn't bad)  
  
Kagome: (whisper) Inuyasha....I think I'll go home now....  
  
(He is soo mad I shouldn't have carried it on like that.....I really don't want to go home......I don't even think I fit in at school anymore....but we need more supplies anyway.)  
  
Inuyasha: Fine but don't be gone too long.   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....I....I...  
  
Inuyasha: What?!?!  
  
Kagome: NOTHING!  
  
Storms off to the well.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what did I do!!!  
  
Kagome: NOTHING, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE WHEN YOU ANSWER!!!  
  
Inuyasha: SO, JUST GO HOME I DON'T CARE!!!  
  
*Fine then it's not like I was going to say anything important..*  
  
All of a sudden Kagome felt a warm tear fall from her eye on it's own.  
  
(Why can't he just be understanding and why do I feel the way I do...I don't want to like Inuyasha anymore....BUT I CAN'T HELP IT!!!! What can I do, it is an unrequited love­--------DID I JUST SAY LOVE..must go home and get my head clear.)  
  
Back at camp....  
  
Shippo: I don't see Kagome....Inuyasha came back with out her again!  
  
Songo: Don't worry Shippo, Kagome will be back as soon as they both cool off again.  
  
( I wonder if Kagome has thought anymore about telling Inuyasha how she feels--)* tap, tap, tap*  
  
Songo: Miroku that better not be your hand on my butt!!!  
  
WHAM------SLAP-------BONK  
  
Miroku: That was an accident.....Oh by the way, Inuyasha, did Kagome go back to her time already?  
  
Inuyasha: How the heck should I know she is here so often I am beginning to think she is from our time, it's annoying....feh!  
  
Miroku:(whisper) I take it you didn't try to tell her how you feel?  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
*rustle, rustle*  
  
Kagome: SO MAYBE I SHOULD GO TO MY TIME AND STAY THERE FOR GOOD....I mean I knew we weren't the best of friends but I didn't think I was an annoyance!!!!(tear, tear, tear....run)  
  
Songo: Was that Kagome?  
  
Miroku: I am afraid so and she was crying......I think she came back for her bag.  
  
Shippo: Was that Kagome I heard?!?!?!   
  
Kagome was running her heart out she left her bag at camp and also got turned around and couldn't find the portal.....  
  
((tear, tear)I didn't know he hated me soo much.....I can't believe that I was going to tell him how I felt....he probably still loves Kikiyou. I wish I could just die)  
  
Meanwhile Kouga is running fast past Kagome and notices her.  
  
Kouga: Well is that my Kagome  
  
Kagome: Kouga.*sniff*...how are you?  
  
Kouga: I am fine now that you are here without that sorry excuse of a demon.  
  
Kagome: ....  
  
Kouga: He did something to you, he hurt you in some way... I can tell....I'll kill him for hurting my woman an---  
  
Kagome: No Kouga...Inuyasha is a great demon....he did hurt my feelings though...but it was my fault...AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!  
  
Kouga: Don't fight it, that mutt missed out, time to come back to the pack with me.  
  
*grab*  
  
Kagome: NO,KOUGA!  
  
Inuyasha: Let go of Kagome you dispicable wolf!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha?!?!?!   
  
End of Part one   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: What did you think...more is coming...umm...keep reading and review....send encouragement...I might try to improve and become a writer!!!  
  
SO R&Rthanks:)  
  
Also thanks to my sis Briana for all the spelling and other stuff like that, errors....the stupid computer won't let me on word...any way I'll try to  
  
keep the my a/n's to a minimum... 


	2. The Sign of The End Of the World

Hey, this one is alot better, in my opinion, than the last part...anyway read and review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.....I never did or will....but must run away...rabid pigs made a gang....help....  
  
Part Two: The Sign of The End Of the World  
  
Kouga: I knew it was too good to be true...humph!  
  
Kagome: Kouga I said no and besides even if Inuyasha hadn't come you wouldn't have taken me against my will....you want me to come of my own free will...any way it's flattering but I don't want to go with you Kouga  
  
Kouga: Well Kagome when you are rid of this flea infested mutt...come see me. SEE YA!!!  
  
(Whew That was too close for comfort...I hope Inuyasha won't be---)  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME!!! You had me all worried....when you left with out your bag and---well you would have forgotten all about your supplies!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.....you have no idea how I feel not being able to get home and finding out what an annoyance I am to you...  
  
Inuyasha: That---Th-That was steam from before I didn't mean it....*Blush*  
  
Kagome: Yea... I really believe that..and to think I was going to say *blush* that I l----  
  
Inuyasha: Say what...what was that? I didn't catch that.  
  
Kagome: Nothing...but I can't find my way home and well if I can't go home ...to the well. It was gone. And now I have to stay with someone who doesn't even want me around....come to think of it, I should have just gone with Kouga. He wants me around!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't start that again! I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY,YOU SAID YOU BELIEVED ME!!  
  
Kagome: THAT WAS SARCASM!!!! If I were Kikiyou you wouldn't be annoyed--  
  
(Oh my gosh I cannot believe what I just said....wait a minute why am I running away...I didn't tell my feet to start running!)  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME COME BACK HERE! IS THIS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! DONT MAKE ME HAVE TO CATCH UP TO YOU!!!  
  
Kagome: Whew! I dont see him anymore I wo-  
  
Inuyasha: In front of you!  
  
*Grab*  
  
Inuyasha: TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT ABOUT KIKIYOU!   
  
Kagome: STOP! THAT HURTS!!!!! AND MAYBE I DON'T KNOW....let go Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I am going to warn you one last time. LET ME GO!  
  
Inuyasha: NOOO! TELL ME!!!  
  
Kagome: Fine..*ahem*...SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *wham* ow...HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR I DI-  
  
Kagome: THAT'S FOR NOT LETTING GO!  
  
Inuyasha: Now, just tell me is this about Kikiyou.  
  
Kagome: I don't know, I don't have to talk to you about what I feel anyways.  
  
Inuyasha: ....well I just was wondering...  
  
Kagome: Fine! It could be that I am just worried about losing you to Kikiyou...  
  
Inuyasha: Why would you say that?  
  
Kagome: Because *blush*....cause *Beet Red Blush*..BECAUSE I LOVE YOU INUYASHA....*eep*  
  
Inuyasha: *blushing* Uhhh....wow...what.....*still blushing* I have to process this all....  
  
Kagome:I don't know why I do but I cant explain it....every time I am around you I just blush with enjoyment of being around you.  
  
Inuyasha: .....Kagome....I don't understand....*blush* you love me...  
  
Kagome: YES OK *blush*! And I know it is one sided so just leave me alone...if I can't get home...I'll go somewhere else so as not to be in the way anymore...you're going to have to tell the others I'm leaving....maybe I will go stay with Kouga or something...  
  
(at least he loves me)   
  
Kagome again felt her tears come with out her permission. They flowed heavily down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome don't cry...stop I can't stand it when you cry.  
  
(Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her too...I can't believe she loves me, this is like a dream.)  
  
Inyasha: Well here I go, *ehem* I love you too *blush*, Kagome. Now come back to camp with me and the others and DON'T GO STAY WITH KOUGA!  
  
Kagome keeps crying  
  
Kagome: You don't act like you love me. You're just saying that....st..stop playing with my-  
  
*chu*(He is kissing me!!! I can't believe it!!!)  
  
Inuyasha: I told you that I love you too. Now you can believe me and you become my mate and-  
  
Kagome: WAIT I CANNOT BECOME A MATE!!!! We can go out...like be boyfriend and girlfriend!  
  
Inuyasha: What in the world is that?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: It is kind of like mates....no...it is kind of like a marriage except we are not married and can be broken off at any time.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh...ok, well then..  
  
Kagome: Let me explain... It is more like mates, too, without the mating...I am still a kid ya know!  
  
Inuyasha: But you're over the age of 14  
  
Kagome: MY time and your time are different. An adult would be the age of 19, or 21, not 14!  
  
(this is so hard to explain!)  
  
Inuyasha: Tell you what, why don't we just be together.  
  
Then Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome one more time, then they walked back to camp hand in hand, and never finished their arguments.  
  
-----Back At Camp-----  
  
Sango: MIROKU IF YOUR HAND TOUCHES MY BUTT ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO HAVE TO KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Miroku: OK I'M DONE!! Now I wonder what happened to those two.  
  
Sango: I'm worried about them. They always get into it like that.  
  
Shippo: I miss Kagome!!!! And I'm hungry  
  
Kagome: I thought I heard my name!  
  
Shippo: KAGOME! I'M SO GLAD YOUR BACK! Can we have ramen?!?!?!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! I'm back too. Now lets eat.  
  
Miroku: Why are you holding hands?!?  
  
Sango: SHUT UP IT'S QUITE OBVIOUS! Kagome I'm so happy for you!  
  
Miroku: Me too...but how this must be the sign of the end of world...there is only one last thing to do!  
  
(leans in Sango's direction and kisses her passionately)  
  
Sango: *BLUSH*HE----HEY  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Miroku: My timing was off...  
  
Sango: Um..Kagome...  
  
Kagome: Yes, (still blushing from Inuyasha)  
  
Sango: I don't want to sound rude or anything..but why are you still here? We finished collecting the shikon jewl and beat Naraku...so are you going to go back to your time.  
  
Inuyasha: WELL THAT WAS RUDE SO SHUT UP!  
  
Kagome: NO IT WASN'T, but I really don't want to go back to my time. TO tell you the truth I don't fit in anymore and nobody to relate with in that era. Besides....I can't find the portal.  
  
All: WHAT!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SO how did ya'll like this one...I hope ya'll review...um thanks again to Briana who corrects all mistakes made by me..  
  
The dumb author....naa...I'm not that dumb..ok I'll shut up now...R&R 


	3. Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to find her...

Hey...well nothing to say...just review,review!!!:)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly..uh-oh...The pigs have a ringleader,the farmer...is my very own sister...Sabrina...the rabid pig gang has gotten bigger...must run..away....HELP ME SOMEBODY!!!!  
  
Part 3 ( i know part2 was short but this one will be longer)Inuyasha doesn't want Kagome to find her way back to her era  
  
Kagome: Yea...I looked and looked but I couldn't find the well.  
  
Shippo: Isn't this a good thing, you don't have to leave anymore.  
  
Sango: No, Shippo, I know what it's like wanting to see your family, and I bet Kagome will eventually get home sick.  
  
Miroku: Also, we are running low on supplies.....and RAMEN!  
  
Shippo: KAGOME YOU NEED TO GET HOME AND GET MORE RAMEN!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: So..what are you going to do now that we have finished everything we are suppose to do.  
  
Kagome: Well now that you mention it I am suppose to turn you in to a full....fledge demon...  
  
Sango: Kagome you can't.  
  
Kagome: I owe that to him.  
  
*grab*  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!!!  
  
Inuyash: Now, I need to talk to you...I know that I said that, *deep breath* I don't want to do that anymore, I know what I am like as a full demon, and it scares you, Kagome I don't want to lose you.  
  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha and then they talked more....which would seem like a fight but is not.  
  
Kagome: What do you mean you don't want me to go home?  
  
Inuyasha: Stay here with me.   
  
Kagome: What about my family and my school work?  
  
Inuyasha: Well you really don't need to go to that thing that you call school, here we can be your family and friends.  
  
Kagome: It's not the same...I need my bother, my mother and my grandfather.  
  
Inuyasha: Well why don't you live here, and then go back to your time when you want to see your family.  
  
Kagome: I do want to do something with my life... I don't know...how did my life get soo complicated.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I need you here. I need you to stay here with me and the others!  
  
Kagome: ..Inuyasha....I didn't know you felt that way-AHHHH---INUYASHA---HELP MEEEE!!!  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU.  
  
Kagome: I DON'T KNOW....WAIT....fur and skin--KOUGA LET ME GO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: KOUGA?!?! LET HER GO  
  
Kouga: STAY OUT OF THIS YOU MUTT!  
  
Kagome: *sweetly* Please Kouga let me down.  
  
Kouga: FINE. Only for you though. Just thought I'd drop in and say hello!  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER-----  
  
Kagome: Ok Inuyasha this has taken some long thought....I can't be without you guys...I am going to stay here till I find the portal...then I'll come back and go back to my time on an occasion.  
  
Inuyasha: Great, but are you staying because of me or the whole gang?  
  
Kagome: Both but mostly Sango because we are best friends  
  
*wham*  
  
Kagome: JK,why did you fall?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing! But I want you to stay here for me, come here Kagome, I Love You.  
  
Then Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss and they kissed for a very long time and Shippo started complaining about his hunger.  
  
At Camp-----  
  
Miroku: Will you please be quiet...some of us are trying to sleep  
  
Songo: AND IT'S NOT YOU, WITH YOUR HAND ON MY BUTT!!!!  
  
Miroku: Sorry my hand fell...that's the truth.  
  
Shippo: Everthing is so boring I think I will walk to Kaede's place and stay with her tommorow.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha enter, Inuyasha acts like they are hiding their relationship  
  
Miroku: Well I'm going to get some sleep call me if anything attacks.  
  
Sango: Me too  
  
Shippo: Me three  
  
Inuyasha: Well I think I am going to stay up for a while  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....?  
  
Inuyasha: Hmmm...  
  
Kagome: ....do you really love me...what about Kikiyou?  
  
Inuyasha: Ummm...well she did try to kill me.  
  
Kagome: But that didn't stop you from still loving her and promising to protect her.  
  
Inuyasha: Can we talk about this tommorow?  
  
Kagome: Fine, good night Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Good night  
  
They kissed each other and Kagome went to sleep. But something was bothering Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: *whispering* Now all I have to do is get over Kikiyou for good.  
  
Morning--------  
  
Inuyasha: Now what does Shippo want?!?!?!  
  
Miroku: He wants to go live with Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha: Well then where is he?  
  
Miroku: He left already, Sango and Kagome already said good-bye.  
  
Inuyasha: Why did he leave with out us?!?!?!  
  
Miroku: Well he said that we were only five miles from the village.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh...ok, *ahem* well one less person to worry about.  
  
Sango: You don't mean that.  
  
Kagome: He's a softy, he'll miss Shippo just like me.  
  
Sango and Miroku: Well we have to tell you something.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: What?  
  
Sango: Well I have to go back to my village and be the foundation of the new village so it can rebuilt.  
  
Miroku: I can't let a lady travel by herself so I am going with her, besides I have to call off a few weddings.  
  
Kagome: Oh...ok but.. that will just leave me and Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Go I have been waiting for you all to leave from the beginning.  
  
That night----  
  
Kagome and Songo are taking a bath in the hot spring.  
  
Kagome: I can't believe you're leaving.  
  
Songo: Just for a couple of months...you won't even know I'm gone!  
  
Kagome: And Miroku too. All my friend are leaving now that I will be staying here in this era--  
  
Sango: WHAT!!?!?!?  
  
Kagome: Yea, I have decided to stay here and be with Inuyasha, it'll be fun  
  
*rustle, rustle*  
  
Songo grabbed her weapon  
  
Kagome: Who is there *shiver*....Miroku....Inuyasha?  
  
Songo: I found them!  
  
Inuyasha: I-*blush*--- CAN EXPLAIN!  
  
both girls: Well you better have a good reason.  
  
Miroku: Well I just explained to Inuyasha that....um...these are the right berries to eat if he ever got lost.  
  
Songo: Well I think Miroku is being a henti!  
  
Both girls loudly: LEAVE AND GET OUT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: If you were showing me the berries then why were you looking through the bushes.  
  
Miroku: I dropped one over there and wanted to get in---im... it...yea it.  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So you know the drill. Go review.  
  
Special thanks to my other sis Briana, who does all the spell checks and other stuff that I dont wanna do!  
  
If you are reading this you are not reviewing....STOP READING AND GO REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Sorry,didn't mean it...RnR(read and review..not rock and roll.) 


	4. Good bye Songo and Mirokuand Kagome and ...

Hey! hope ya'll are still enjoyin the story. also I forgot to put in my A/N an the end so sorry. but I will try to remember!  
  
Disclaimer:Noooo... I don't own Inuyasha....I wish I did...But I don't and...ahh....why don't ya'll help me get away from the rabid pigs and the farmer Sabrina.  
  
Part 4: Good bye Songo and Miroku...and Kagome and Inuyasha breakup!!!!.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: GOOD LUCK, BYE.  
  
Kagome: Songo, I hope to see you soon.  
  
Songo: ME TOO!!!  
  
Miroku: See ya Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Ya whatever, bye.  
  
Songo and Miroku left on their way to Songo's village.  
  
That afternoon------  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome you don't have to cry, they will be back.  
  
Inuyasha is consoling Kagome...she is crying because she misses them, is home sick, and feels lonley..but mostly because she heard Inuyasha says that he still needs to get over Kikiyou..she thought he was over her.  
  
Kagome: I-I kn-know....*whimper*  
  
Inuyasha: Come on stop being a cry baby!  
  
Kagome cries louder.  
  
Kagome: I-I wa-want t-t-to go hoommeee!!  
  
Inuyasha: Don't say that. I am here for you..sorry I am not a good boyfriend.  
  
Kagome looks up at him.  
  
Kagome: I am so happy that you are with me Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome over and over, on her forehead.   
  
Later on in the afternoon.--  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....sorry I cried like a baby...  
  
Inuyasha: Well I didn't think you'd miss them that much.  
  
Kagome: Yea...miss them...  
  
Inuyasha: Are you hiding something from me.  
  
Kagome: No...  
  
Inuyasha: Tell me. You can't keep a good poker face when you're hiding something.  
  
Kagome has become very sensitive in the last month.  
  
Kagome: NO I'M NOT! *realizes that she has been overly sensitive.* oh... sorry.  
  
Inuyasha: Well tell me if you want something, I'll be practicing in the woods with tetsiguia  
  
Kagome: Ok.  
  
Kagome starts lunch with what they have and thinks about what she overheard.  
  
(I can't believe that he isn't over her. I'm never going to win Inuyasha no matter what. Our relationship should have never happened. We should have stayed friends and I should have went with Songo.)  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha is interrupted in practice by Kikiyou!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Huh..who's there?!?!  
  
Voice: I think you know who Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: KIKIYOU!  
  
Kikiyou: I knew you would recognize me.  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want? Have you come here to toy with my feelings again or to just kill me again.  
  
Kikiyou: No, just coming to thank you for getting Naraku out of my way.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but say something he would soon regret.  
  
Inuyasha: Do you still love me or did you move on?  
  
Kikiyou: Inuyasha... I did love you at a time...but now I want you dead.  
  
Inuyasha: ....leave me...I'm over you now I am with Kagome.  
  
Kikiyou: Oh so you want me so bad you would get with my reincarnation.  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT-UP, she is nothing like you she is Kagome.  
  
Kikiyou sees Kagome coming and puts on an act to make Inuyasha and Kagome vulnerable.  
  
Kikiyou: *loudly* INUYASHA.. I LOVE YOU TOO, STILL!!   
  
Inuyasha: What, wha-  
  
Kikiyou kisses Inuyasha to cover up his words.  
  
Kagome: SO YOU STILL LOVE HER AFTER ALL THIS TIME *tear* ...YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME!!!!  
  
Kikiyou laughs out loud while Inuyasha runs after Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha: WAIT KAGOME!!! COME BACK!!!  
  
Inuyasha is running so fast that he is now in front of her and Kagome knows she can't out run him.  
  
Kagome: *still crying hard* LEAVE ME ALONE--Y-YO-YOU C-C-OULD HA-HAVE BEEN HON-H-HONEST WITH MM-ME.  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME YOU ARE NOT- SHE -  
  
Kagome: SIT.  
  
Inuyasha is imobilized at the moment which gives Kagome enough time to run away really far..so far Inuyasha loses her scent.  
  
Kagome: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE..*still crying but able to talk clearly* he will find me with Shippo if I go over there..same with Songo...KOUGA!  
  
At Kouga's cave-----  
  
Kagome: Kouga!  
  
pack member: Who goes there...ah fresh meat...  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHHHH......LET ME GO!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Let her go or you will be our dinner tonight.  
  
pack member: Oh..sorry.  
  
Kouga: Well what a surprise. Kagome you left that flea bitten mutt, now you're here with a real man.  
  
Kagome: Noo...I am hiding...and this is the last place anyone expects me.  
  
Kouga: Oh. I see.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha and me were fighting..so I ran away...he would never look for me here...so can I have a place to stay tonight?  
  
Kouga: Yea, sure...tell me all about what happened.  
  
Back at camp, at the same time Kagome had let out a shreiking scream---  
  
Inuyasha: Where has she gone?!?! Damn Kikiyou..she did this purposely. I'm going to have to find Kagome and explain.  
  
Kagome: AHHHHHHH!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! I can't find her what if she is in trouble... I won't know where she is. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
(Wait a minute... I can ask Shippo then Songo and Miroku if they have seen her anywhere. I hope whe is going to be ok. Being this b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d is alot harder than it looks. Now all I have to do is find her and apologize. Everything must have been pretty bad from her side. I wonder where she is and if she is ok, now i am starting to ramble.)  
  
Back at Kouga's Lair-----  
  
Kagome: And th-that is *sniff* what happened.  
  
Kouga: I warned you about that flea bag, you should have came with me. But if we were in that situation I would say that you should hear my whole story.  
  
Kagome: *sniff* Really?  
  
Kouga: I really don't want to see you get back with Inuyasha, but I also don't want to see you like this.  
  
Kagome: You're such a good friend, thanks Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Get some sleep Kagome. Come on everyone lets go outside.  
  
Pack: Why!  
  
Kouga: Because I said so, it is a nice night.  
  
Pack: Ok whatever you say Kouga.  
  
On the way outside.  
  
Kagome: why are you all going outside?  
  
Kouga: Because I want you to be as confortable as possible, also because if your going to sleep then we might keep you up.  
  
Kagome: ??  
  
Kouga: So I can watch the whole group better, someone might wanna harm you and I am not going to let that happen.  
  
Kagome: Oh, ok. Thanks Kouga.  
  
The Next Morning----------  
  
Kagome: *yawn* mmm......I slept good last night, this is rather comfortable.  
  
Kagome went out side and noticed everyone was still sleeping.  
  
Kagome: *in a whisper* I guess everyone is still sleeping, I guess I can make breakfast for them, it is the least I can do.  
  
Later On That Morning----  
  
Pack member: Mmm....what is that great smell.  
  
Kouga: I don't know, let me check it out.  
  
Kouga comes in and notices Kagome is cooking and has made enough for the whole pack.  
  
Kagome: Morning, I needed to show my appreciation for letting me stay the night...so I made breakfast.  
  
Kouga: Kagome, you didn't have to, you know you could stay here as long as you like.  
  
Pack member: WOW, sister Kagome is this for everyone?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: *chuckle* Why yes. I made enough for the whole pack!  
  
The whole pack enjoyed the meal Kagome had prepared.  
  
Pack member: Wow we never eat like this.  
  
another pack member : Let's eat like this all the time.  
  
Kouga: I would like to but it is not going to happen so think of it as a treat.  
  
Kagome: I'm sorry. But even if I wanted to I couldn't stay, not that I don't love to come here every once and a while because you guys are really great, but you know I have to leave.  
  
pack member: Not if you're with Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Yea, stay with me and stay happy.  
  
Kagome: .....But I still love Inuyasha...  
  
Back where ever Inuyasha is-------  
  
Inuyasha: Kaede, Shippo!  
  
Shippo: Wow, you are the least person I expected to miss me.  
  
Inuyasha: NO I AM NOT HERE ABOUT THAT. Have you seen Kagome!?!?!  
  
Kaede: No, Thou does not know where she is?  
  
Inuyasha: No, we kinda had a fight.  
  
Shippo: So what else is new, what did you do this time.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikiyou played a nasty trick on Kagome to make her more vulnerable.  
  
Kaede: Thou saw Kikiyou.  
  
Inuyasha: Now if she is not here I have to go.  
  
Shippo: When Kagome gets back tell her to send RAMEN!!!  
  
Inyasha: Right, I'm going to do that.  
  
It doesn't take a while but while passing Kouga's cave he thought he smelled Kagome's scent.  
  
Inuyasha: No, she would never be there....well worth a try, maybe Kouga can be of some help. KOUGA!!!  
  
Kouga: WHAT DO YOU WANT MUTT..GO RUN ALONG AND DO SOME DOG TRICKS.  
  
Inuyasha: HAVE YOU SEEN KAGOME?!?  
  
Kouga: UM....ER...NO!  
  
pack member: MORE FOOD KAGOME, THIS IS GREAT.  
  
Kouga: KILL HIM FOR BEING CRAZY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kouga if you touch Kagome I-I'll kill you.  
  
Kouga: (hmm I'll play with his mind a little.) I didn't do anything she didn't want on her own, you two face cheater.  
  
Kagome: KOUGA THAT IS NOT EVEN (OH MY GOSH I GAVE MY SELF AWAY) true.....  
  
Inuyasha: KAGOME GET DOWN HERE!  
  
Kagome: LEAVE ME ALONE....YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE!  
  
Inuyasha: *jumps up to the cave* Kagome!!!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Kouga: Wow, but Kagome, *deep breath* I really don't want to say this but remember what I said about listening to his part, because if it was me I would want you to.  
  
Kagome: *starts to cry* What if he didn't choose me.....a-again!!!  
  
Inuyash: *wakes from being unconscious* Kagome....*goes back to being unconscience*  
  
Kouga: I think that was a little too much of a sit. Kagome I love you but if I were Inuyasha, which I am glad not to be to some degree, but he still has you and I don't. So go and work this out. I'll miss you Kagome......  
  
Kouga gave Kagome a good-bye kiss, very passionately  
  
Kagome: He-hey stop it *slap*  
  
Kouga: It was a good bye kiss *rubs his face* now go down there.  
  
Kagome: Tell everyone I said bye..and I'll come visit soon.  
  
Kagome is able to make something that will help her carry Inuyasha back to camp.  
  
END OF PART FOUR  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, this was a long chapter or part, whatever you want to call it. I will now accept suggestions from ya'll reviewers!  
  
Keep sending in reviews!!!!  
  
Note to self: must replace Briana- oh hi your still reading....go review...please...*sniff*  
  
j/k....hoped you like this part...still special thanks to Briana  
  
See Ya 


	5. Inuyasha finally faces realitythe truth ...

HEY, NO ONE IS REVIEWING!!!!*tear* this makes me sad...but I have to finish a product. SO Please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.....never will.....Here comes Sabrina and her rabid pigs! GOTTA GO!  
  
Part 5: Inuyasha finally faces reality..the truth about Kikiyou  
  
As Kagome is carrying Inuyasha back to camp..she was thinking about how to explain why she is emotional....she had found out the shikon jewl had given her all these friendly and sensitive emotions that probably won't go away.  
  
BACK AT CAMP-----  
  
Kagome: ..Ok I'll say that....no....this is exhausting......I don't know how to tell Inuyasha.....I said it in my sleep.....I want a family with Inuyasha......I WAS DREAMING OF A HOUSE WITH A PICKET FENCE AND A LITTLE BOY!!!!!   
  
Inuyasha: Kagome....*gasps for air. cough, cough, cough* why am I bandaged up!  
  
Kagome: .....you....*tear,tear* hit a-a sh-arp rock........( I can't talk to him with out bawling like a little girl..Oh I should have never talked in my sleep..BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP!!!)  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome....don't cry...let me explain.....Sh-  
  
Kagome: I am not that upset---*starts to bawl again* an--ymorrre. It's o-ok if you ll-l-lloo* continues with crying* love....K-KIKI--YOU..  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome.....I am trying to get over Kikiyou..but I don't love her as much as you....I found that out when you saw us...but it wasn't what it looked like...she did this to mess with you...  
  
Kagome:INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Shhhh...it's ok..  
  
Kagome: All this time that you haven't realized that, Kikiyou has been made out of pottery..magic only brought her back to life...you could have gotten over her a long time ago....but you didn't know.  
  
Inuyasha: .....Why didn't you tell me a long time ago...all the suffering that could have been avoided...  
  
Kagome: YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED! I WANTE--  
  
Inuyasha: Calm down I am not mad....but how could I have not known all-  
  
Kagome: BECAUSE LOVE IS BLIND! Now I have something to tell you....I think something seriously may have happened to me....  
  
Inuyasha: What!?!?!? DID KOUGA DO SOMETHING TO YOU, WHY I'LL KIL-  
  
Kagome: No..but the shikon jewl changed me into a more compassionate person....also....I dreamed that we had a family and...I said it out loud....and since I had one wish...I wished I could start a family with you...and it made me pregnant....  
  
Inuyasha collapsed, he went unconscious.  
  
Kagome: *starting to cry* I guess I should go and he will think it is a bad dream, maybe I'll find the portal.  
  
So Kagome packed up her things and left leaving no trace of herself, she eventually found the portal, it was only there when she needed, but it wouldn't open. Then Kagome got to thinking that she could just stay there forever, she would only come up for food.  
  
Kagome: Well this will have to do...  
  
But then Kagome noticed that the necklace that carries the jewl was gone.  
  
Kagome: OH MY GOSH! But I can't go back....I'll just have to wait here...he won't think it was a dream...maybe he will think someone else left it...yea...  
  
BACK AT CAMP-----  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome.....well at least no sharp rocks were around. Was that a dream...did I already go and find Kagome. Well she would be here if I did. But if that was a dream how come it was so real. I also can't believe what she said in that dream, I hope it was.  
  
Inuyasha searched the camp, he really knew it wasn't but was trying to convince himself otherwise. He found the necklace and realized that Kagome is pregnant and he is the father through the shikon jewl.  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid jewl, I should get one wish too. Oh, why did she have to leave...she is too sensitive, I wish she were here.  
  
BACK AT THE WELL-----  
  
Kagome started to literally fade from the well with all her stuff.  
  
Kagome: AHH...WHAT IS HAPPENING.  
  
Instantly Kagome was gone into thin air.  
  
BACK AT CAMP----  
  
Inuyasha: I don't think it is suppose to glow like that.  
  
Then he saw Kagome fade in....  
  
Kagome: AHH WHAT IS HAPPENING!!! HELP ME!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NOO, I WASTED MY WISH!!!! KAGOME, (Kagome starts to walk away.) Down to business tell me everything again and don't run off. I need you here and if you made that wish by accident lets talk it out.  
  
Kagome: *sighs* It was an accident on one part but not the other...I do want a family with you....but I didn't know that I talked in my sleep.  
  
Inuyasha: How soon did you want that family?  
  
Kagome: Not for years....maybe after the age of 20....I still had to tell you how I felt..and you me.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. SO now what?  
  
Kagome: Well, I will not be able to explain this (points to her stomach)  
  
Inuyasha: I'm stumped Kagome...I don't know what to do.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Please Review.....tell me what you think...ya'll are hurting my feelings.....please rr!!!!!  
  
Special thanks to Briana secretly known as Super Speller...(kinda corny...It was her choice of her super name...I just think and write...never asked her to but she wanted a name...OH! I'm starting to ramble...sorry...READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!)) 


	6. ANi never wanted to do this but i have b...

hey y'all, I know I haven't updated in a while. School work and drill,ROTC drill. we are going to competition next month but I promise that I will update with a new chapter, oh I also got writers block and can't think of what to do next so be patient. Also I haven't got review so I am thinking about stopping the story. INEED MORE REVIEWS...or at least more than five. So please review or I am going to end it.  
  
- Inucrazed- 


	7. This is not right

Part 6: This is not right  
  
Back with Inuyasha and Kagome...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...I don't know what to do....I don't wanna have a baby.....yet!!  
  
Kagome suddenly bursts into tears Inuyasha doesn't know what to do, he is confused about this whole deal.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome....( I don't know what to do for her)  
  
Inuyasha tries to confort her the best he can. Kagome ended up crying herself to sleep, while Inuyasha stayed and was thinking about what to do.  
  
Inuyasha:*whispering* Maybe Miroku and Songo have a wish to use to!  
  
Inuyasha has come up with a plan to help Kagome get out of her unfortunate situation.  
  
MORNING------BACK WITH SONGO AND MIROKU  
  
Songo: Miroku we have to get going, oh I can't wait to see the look on Kagome's face when I suprise her!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Hey, Songo, Do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome haven't fought?  
  
Songo: I wouldn't count on it, then that would mean she wouldn't need us.  
  
Miroku and Songo were making their way back to the original camp site.  
  
Miroku: Songo,  
  
Songo: hmmm?  
  
Miroku: Are you going to be ok with leaving the village like this?  
  
Songo: I think the person I left in charge is sufficient enough. Besides I have known her my whole life, we became friends when we were three because my mother knew her mother, anyways I had slayed monsters in her village so she owed me!*smiling*  
  
Miroku saw how happy Songo was at the time and couldn't help but put his arm around her shoulder...it was an involentary move...just a reflex, or so he thought but it felt so right and natural.  
  
Songo: Miroku*blushing* what are you doing?!?!?!  
  
Miroku just noticing what had just happened.  
  
Miroku: DON'T HIT ME, I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW MY HAND REACHED FOR YOUR-  
  
Songo: It's ok...at least your not groping me...*blushing like mad*....you nice when your not a perv.  
  
Miroku:*also blushing like mad* oh....ok....Songo...never mind( I can't tell her I love her...she would kill me. But I can't stand not being able to hold her...instead I grope her, like an idiot!)  
  
AT LUNCH TIME-----  
  
Songo: I am so glad Kagome taught me how to make this r-a-m-e-n, and gave us some to boot!!!!!  
  
Miroku: I like the way you make it better.( ' I like the way you make it better' idiot, idiot)  
  
Songo: hehe...ya. well eat up!  
  
They were interrupted as a weak demon, on his own will, decides to attack because he was hungry. He was regular height but built like a chemilion, his skin had flakes of scales and he was covered in green with orange spots. His eyes were yellow and he had a tongue like a lizard also. He was looking at Songo and thought she was alone, untill she started to laugh.  
  
Songo:( wow, Miroku is making me laugh and jokes that aren't even funny are making me laugh...OH NO, I'M FLIRTING!!! But thats a good thing right? Of course it is, Maybe I should tell him how I feel...or get him to keep us here together longer...I GOT IT!)  
  
Songo: Miroku?  
  
Miroku: yes?  
  
Songo: Lets stay here a few more nights and let them suffer a little while with out us..  
  
She said it so that it didn't sound suspicious of her. Although he was already since she laughed at his jokes which even he thought were bad jokes. Miroku decided to find out, but he was sure he knew what was going on so he had a plan.  
  
Miroku: Songo, I know what is going on and I know what your feeling.  
  
Songo: w-what are y-you talking about!?!?!  
  
she was blushing like carzy. Miroku knew there was something odd about the way she was acting.  
  
Miroku: I can't hide it anymore and I know you can't either  
  
Songo: uh-uh..why didn't you ever tell me..ok Miroku, I know its hard to belive, but I-I....I love you...  
  
Miroku: so thats what you were hiding...well I'm glad you told me because I love you to.  
  
BACK AT CAMP----LUNCH---  
  
Inuyasha: Hurry up! how long does it take!!!  
  
Kagome: I am cooking alot so it will be about five more minutes.  
  
Inuyasha: I NEED RAMEN!!!  
  
Kagome: hold your horses!  
  
Inuyasha: We don't have any horses...*looks around*  
  
Kagome sighed....she just continued to cook the noodles for the obsessed eater.  
  
Kagome: Maybe I am not pregnant...maybe this is just an...like....*sighs again*  
  
Inuyasha: yea.*he was kinda glumy about that subject* Do you think Miroku or Songo may have a wish  
  
Kagome: I know, but do you think I am...considering my behavior and my skipped...well you knowa also my appitatite?  
  
Inuyasha: We could be over reacting. But lets go to Kaede just to be sure and maybe you're not! But after the ramen.  
  
Kagome: ok...but if I'm not...*sobs*...I'm an idiot....  
  
Inuyasha: no just a little confused.  
  
Kagome:(wow is this Inuyasha, the mean NOT understanding person! He is now Inuyasha, the gentle UNDERSTANDING person. Maybe he meant it-. Wait, he never told me 'I love you Kagome'...would if he doesn't love me, i am an idiot.)…..something doesn't feel right….. 


End file.
